


In the Grey

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Thelastjedi, bensolo, kyloren - Fandom, starwars, theforceawakens
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Angst, Poetry, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofanfiction, Romance, Star Wars References, Starwars - Freeform, The Force, kyloren - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Just a few one shots of Rey and Kylo based around my obsession with ‘the gray from this jedi text:First comes the dayThen comes the nightAfter the darknessShines through the lightThe difference they sayIs only made right,By the resolving of grayThrough refined Jedi sightJournal of the whills 7:477





	1. Chapter 1

The bond connects them while they sleep, while their defences are down and their conflict is at rest. Her dreams are dark, she dreams of demons trying to drag her away from her friends, she sees them as the family she never had. Black oily skinned beings try to pull her down with them. She struggles, screams out, her friends can’t hear her, they don’t see her struggle, but he does.

He goes to her, takes her hand tries to pull her from their grasping fingers. Her eyes are wide, she is surprised to see him, she clasps her other hand to him arm,  
‘Please,’ she begs him.

Something stirs within him and he strains his muscles as far as they can go, he does everything he can to save her but they drag her down, down with them. All that is left is an oily pool of darkness where she once stood. He pounds his fist against the floor, not fully realising how much she meant to him until she was gone.

Suddenly a hand rises from the dark pool, then an arm, he pulls, Rey has returned but not his Rey not as he remembers her. Her eyes are dark, her lips are as red as blood. Her dress is black and clings to her curves, skimming the floor around her feet. She stands before him, with a suggestive smile, she reaches for him and he hesitates, steps back and takes a defensive stance. Rey giggles slightly,

‘Shhhhh,’ She soothes. When she reached for him again he is still. She presses her lips to his and works her hands into his hair. He kissed her back, she is so soft, so pliant, he wraps his arms around her, she is so small. So fragile, he worries he will break her.

‘You won’t break me.’ She whispers against his mouth. He wants this, he needs this but it’s wrong. He wants his Rey.

‘No.’

‘No?’ She is angry now.

‘Not like this Rey. I want you but not like this.’

‘Poor little Kylo,’ She taunted him. ‘What’s the matter? Can you not rise to the occasion?’

Kylo grits his teeth,

‘This isn’t you Rey.’

‘Maybe this is who I’m destined to be.’

She reaches out her hand and his throat feels tight.

‘Rey stop.’

‘Reach for your saber.’

‘I won’t.’

She squeezes tighter,

‘Take out your saber! Let’s finish this.’

‘I won’t fight you Rey.’ He chokes out.

Fear flickers across Rey’s face and he realises she is still in there somewhere. kylo falls to his knees and throws out his arms,

‘Kill me.’

‘Fight like a man!’ She screams, tears in her eyes.

‘Kill me.’

She releases his throat,

‘I can’t.’

When she falls to the ground, the dark liquid slides away and she is his Rey once more.

‘There you are.’ He smiles at her and touch’s her face. She leans into his palm.

‘Kylo why must it be this way?’

‘It will not always be this way.’

‘But if I am always of the light and you are always of the dark how can we be together?’

‘We will meet in the gray, my love.’

 


	2. The women they love.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that I would love to see in the movies, the women who love men of the dark together.....

She tried to shut him out but his presence in her mind was constant, and she had to admit that it was not unwelcome. She loved her friends but they did not understand her as he did. He knew what it was like to feel the pressure of so many others hopes and fears, to have to lead, to have to set an example, all the while feeling tempted by the very thing they were fighting against.

Like a constant tug of war, sometimes he was more light and sometimes she was more dark.

That night while she slept, she dreamt. She was in a meadow, the sun beat down on her, wild flowers bloomed all around her and then a woman appears, walking towards Rey, she was young and beautiful, she wore flowers in her flowing hair, her eyes sparkled and she smiled at Rey,

‘So you are the one.’ She said softly. ‘You are strong but you love with all you are, I believe we would have been friends.’

Rey was puzzled,

‘Do I know you?’

‘No but I know you, I have watched you for some time. You might say that I have an interest in your future.’

‘My future?’

‘Yes my dear, I am here to tell you something. Don’t give up on him. You can succeed where I failed.’

‘I don’t know what you mean?’

‘The woman touched Rey and she say flashes of two lovers, laughter, joy, a wedding, an expectant mother, then heart ache, war, fire, and ultimately death.

Rey sobbed,

‘Why would you show me such sorrow?’

‘You must understand. I was not enough to save my love but you can save yours.’

‘My love? Kylo? Is he destined to be mine?’

‘He is already yours. The only obstacle in your way is the blinding power of righteousness. You must both realise that no one can win when absolutes reign.’

‘What must we do?’

‘You must come together, not in the light or in the dark, but in the gray.’


	3. Joining of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What my hopeful reylo heart would like to see in their future....

Rey and Kylo hold hands,

‘We are gathered here today....’

Rey and Kylo look into each other’s eyes,

‘To join these two people....’

Rey let’s out a shaky breath,

‘In holy matrimony.’

Kylo rubs his thumb over her hand.

Rey feels their bond strengthen with every vow they make.

Rings are exchanged. They are bound.

Light and dark together as one.

Kylo’s eyes are hungry.

Rey matches his gaze.

Here they are hidden. Here they are safe. Here in the gray.

 


	4. Love is the balance

One is the day,  
One is the night,

One heart of darkness,  
And one made of light,  
  
Both want to win,   
But neither is right,

There must be a union,  
No longer a fight,   
  
The balance is broken,  
And things cannot stay,

There must be a joining,  
Here in the gray.


End file.
